hangman_with_dogsfandomcom-20200215-history
Plus Pollux
Plus is a secondary main protagonist of Hangman With Dogs. Category:CharactersBackground Being the more abused of the two Pollux siblings, Plus grew a strong dislike towards adult women due to his mother being the abuser. With Minus always there for him, he always had a shoulder to cry on, though he wasn't all that bright minded, never realizing that he was never there for Minus, but his brother didn't care all that much. When he was ten, his mother fell asleep with a lit cigarette and burned their house down. Neither of the brothers had even tried to save their burning mother or home, leaving their old prison behind to a new freedom, but were still bound by the fact that they were poor and Plus had come out as a transgender, due to his fear of woman. Minus and himself found a cheap apartment to stay, but tended to not eat much because the majority of their money went to pay rent, and the rest of their money was saved up for Plus's gender surgery. By age 12, Plus went into surgery. Midway through the surgery, a different doctor took over, turning out to be drunk and screwed up his surgery, leaving Plus with a massive scar along his side, though Plus was then biologically male, so the surgery was still complete. Once he recovered, he got a job as a camp counselor while Minus stayed at home and did research, hoping to soon get the chance of being an archeologist. Personality Despite his childhood, Plus remained a happy child, usually trying to keep a smile and be the child his brother and him never got to be, constantly playing around and never taking things seriously. Things don't often make him sad, and he always looks on the brightside, even in the worst of situations. Though he is kind, he's not the kind of person you'd want to take out in a largely inhabited public area due to the fact you will probably lose him because he ran away to flirt with some men. He has a large amount of respect for his brother and would do anything for him if he was asked, he'd probably even kill someone if he had to. Deep down, he has a more adult and lonely side, because his childhood is something he will never forget, and it's not something he'd show to anyone, only to the people he trusted, and he never wants his brother to find that side of him, fearing that his Minus will see it was weak or selfish. Appearance * Plus isn't the tallest in the group, but he is still decently tall * Plus is very muscular, but not too muscular * When he was female, he had a similar hairstyle to his current, except much longer * When he was female, he had B size breasts * He likes wearing sunglasses * He also likes wearing pink, cat-eared headbands * The side sweep of his hair is a dull pink because he sometimes dyes it pink, his favorite color * He dislikes piercings * He'll honestly wear anything, but he usually sticks to a white t-shirt, gray jeans, and red sneakers * When he's not working, he's prepared for danger, usually wearing his brass knuckles as well as caries a pocket knife. * He likes wearing makeup. Quotes * "I'm gay!" * "Innocent?'' Hardly, I'm just living as the child neither of us got to be."'' * "I have to pee..." Extra/Facts * He loves cats * He's basically the gay whisperer * He's much smarter than he seems, but he'd rather act like a child * His favorite color is pink * He hates adults with a burning passion (Yes that was a pun honhonhon) * His goal in life is to help as many people with their dreams as he can * He's much more than a gay character, so don't go jumping around and saying gay is all that's to him!